Recent advances in wireless communication technology and the dynamic growth of the Internet have paved the way for wireless networking and Internet Protocol (IP) mobility. When a mobile electronic device connects to a website, a mobile Internet Protocol (MIP) may be used to allow the mobile device to stay connected to the Internet regardless of the geographic location, without changing the IP address. The home agent is the mobility gateway at the wireless service provider that serves as the point of communication when the mobile device travels into a different coverage area, for example a coverage area of a different base transceiver station or femtocell. The MIP establishes a tunnel connection between the home agent and the mobile agent regardless of where the mobile device user travels and allows the mobile device to stay seamlessly connected to the Internet.